The Mouse with a Mission
by FanficMelody24
Summary: This is the tale, of a mouse with a mission... what is his mission? Let's see! One-Shot!


**Another one shot for all the Nalu fans out there! Lucy sits in her home writing, when an unexpected visitor shows up, or three.**

The rustling of a paper filled the room, as the blonde celestial mage prepared for another chapter of her story. Carefully dipping her feathered pen in the black inkwell next to her, she let droplets of ink fall back in before she quickly swept it across her page.

_It was a cat of normal proportions, but it seemed special for some reason. Upon closer inspection—_

"I'm back!" A voice called, interrupting the young mage's thought process.

"Natsu! You made me lose my creative moment! At least use the door if you're going to come in." Lucy whined, carefully putting her pen down to close the window after her salmon haired friend and blue cat.

"What do you mean 'creative moment'? You're definitely weird." Natsu scoffed.

"Aye!"

"You'll never understand the life of a writer!" Lucy dramatically called, heading towards the kitchen to make a meal for her visitors. If she didn't, her poor fridge would be at the mercy of a certain boy and cat.

She heard faint grumbles from Natsu as he settled in her bed. Rolling her eyes, she opened her fridge to take out a packet of frozen steak and fish. Hopefully, this would be enough to fill the monster's stomach. She never understood how he kept so fit considering his bulging stomach after every meal.

Turning on her stove, she set the meat to cook, humming a little tune to herself as she heard the dragon slayer shuffling around her bed further. As the faint smell of roasting meat filled the room, Natsu instantly jumped out of the bed, into a dining chair.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!" Natsu chanted happily.

"Fish?" Happy curiously asked, seeing if it was worth it to move out of his cozy spot on Lucy's bed.

"Coming, with fish and steak." Lucy called, a smile tugging at her lips.

As she walked back and forth, setting several plates on her dining table, she sighed. This was the life she somehow got used to.

On her final journey—or trip—to the kitchen, her eye twitched as she saw a gray object on her floor.

Natsu dug into his food, loving every second of it. Lucy's cooking really was the best!

Suddenly, he heard a feminine scream from the kitchen, quickly standing up to defend his best friend. However, he was surprised to see her run from the kitchen to tackle him onto the ground.

"What's happening?" Natsu groaned, rubbing his head.

Opening his eyes, he saw Lucy's face, full of panic above him.

"There's… a… MOUSE, in the kitchen!" She squeaked.

. . .

"Ha?"

"That's it? Hah! I'll kick this little guy out!" Natsu stood up, fired up as usual.

Lucy sat on the floor holding Happy in her arms fearfully. Several crashes in her kitchen occurred as Natsu suddenly came barreling out, grabbing the two and leaping onto Lucy's bed. Just one step behind, the mouse came shooting after him, pacing around the bed slowly.

"I survived." Natsu panted, lying on the bed.

"Did you mess up my kitchen?" Lucy growled, poking him in his exposed stomach.

"No, all the banging, was from HIM." Natsu hissed, pointing at the mouse below them.

"SERIOUSLY!?" His friends cried out.

"Fast as lightning! And hits hard!" Natsu wheezed, sitting upright.

"What do we do?!" Happy groaned, looking longingly at the plate of fish at the dining table.

The celestial mage thought for a minute before she blankly looked at Happy.

"You're a cat aren't you?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Aye!"

"THEN GET OUT THERE AND CATCH IT!" Lucy shrieked, tossing Happy next to the mouse.

The mouse and Happy looked at each other, before the mouse continued circling the bed, while Happy flew to the dining table.

"You're on your own. It only wants you two." Happy cried out joyfully, already digging into his fish.

There was a stare off, between the remaining two and the mouse, until it suddenly jumped onto the bed with a glorious leap.

"NO WAY!" The two screamed, as the three foot bed was easily jumped onto by a tiny mouse.

In panic mode now, Lucy knew she had to do ANYTHING, to survive. Quickly, she jumped onto Natsu's shoulders, the highest place she could sit on.

"He-avy." Natsu groaned, signaling that he was about to jump out the window.

Lucy nodded, hugging onto his head, trying to become smaller so they could successfully fit through the window. With that, they were off.

Natsu shot out the window, flipping, before landing on his heels.

"Take that!" The duo called, high-fiving each other happily.

Now in the safety of the outside world, Lucy noticed people giving them looks, and giggling behind hands. She was still on Natsu.

Flushing with embarrassment, Lucy quickly patted on Natsu's head, signaling she wanted to get down. But of course, before that, the mouse leaped out the window.

Landing with a splat, it peeled itself off the ground, and stared at them, whiskers twitching, and onyx eyes shining.

With another scream, Natsu sprinted towards the guild, Lucy holding onto his salmon locks for dear life.

The doors of the guild burst open, as Natsu leaped onto the bar counter, the mouse chasing after them.

"What's wrong!?" Erza asked, startled.

"Dark guild?"

"Council?"

"A new enemy?"

The guild stood up, weapons ready, as a figure slowly stepped out from behind the door.

"A… mouse!" Lucy squealed, as it stepped out fully, equaling the size of a soda can in diameter.

Mira walked out from behind the bar, and held her hand out to the mouse, which jumped onto her hand.

Glancing back in confusion, the guild looked at the couple, Lucy still on Natsu's shoulders.

"It's… evil…" Natsu weakly announced.

The guild started roaring with laughter, as Natsu stood on the bar, looking, like the idiot he was.

"How cute!" The girls cried, surrounding the mouse in Mira's hand.

"I don't care what people say about you, I love you." Mira whispered creepily to it.

Mira continued glancing at Natsu and Lucy, as Lucy set her head down to hid her face in Natsu's hair.

"MY OTP!" She squealed.

This was the tale of a mouse with a mission. The mission to get some Nalu. Mission successful.

"Let's go home Natsu…" Lucy groaned, tired from their adventure.

"Sure… BUT FIRST LET ME PUNCH ICE FREAK!" Natsu roared, already charging towards the ice mage.

"LET ME OFF FIRST THEN!"


End file.
